Death Sucks, but now I'm a Grim Reaper?
by ShutUpAndSmile
Summary: Charlie was killed and eventually sent to Hell. Now the Devil has her out collecting Souls. Will she be able to handle Grim Reaping or will someone catch her eye and make her go soft? Or will Satins son be able to keep her bad?
1. Chapter 1

Here I was standing on a line. There are many kinds of lines in life. Like the line to the punch bowl that I happened to drink a little too much of. Oh and my personal favorite the _Conga Line_ that happened to trample me to death because I was passed out on the floor drunk…at least I died happy…but anyway.

This wasn't a punch bowl line or a Conga line this was **The Line **and in front of me was two giant pieces of paper strung up on the wall. And in front of them in the corner there was a…I'm not quite sure what he was…he looked like one of those Goblins' at the bank in Harry Potter feather pen and all. Anyway he was writing and as he was writing I noticed a pattern. On one side it said _Saved bird from Miss. Gibbons cat. _And on the other it said _Stole a rice crispy treat from principles office. _I kinda stood there for a moment. All this stuff sounded familiar till I realized that this was all about me. My eyes widened in horror that the little goblin midget thing knew so much about me.

"Ah there you are Miss….Charlie Leon." The goblin midget thing said to me from his small spot. I walked over to him slightly confused as he kept writing as I gotten closer he started grumbling to himself. "Oh my oh my oh my, what to do what to do." He stopped for a brief moment before continuing. "In all my 2 million years I have never seen something this..strange."

"Um, are you talking about my life or your weird pointy ears?" I asked him actually wondering the answer. He scoffed slightly before brushing off my comment.

"It seems you're in the middle." He stated sitting down in his turny chair. It was just then I realized where I was. I was dead..and I guess this was my judgment day? "Your correct there young lady, and I'm not quite sure what to do with you. Hmm" He trailed off and started pacing the room.

"Well God damn this su-" I felt a big woosh as I started to fall and just as I started to fall I heard a faint "Never mind" and saw the little goblin write on his book again _Used Gods name in vain_

I landed with a plop, in a pile of..I'm not quite sure about that either but I rather not know. "Damn this place is hot as hell, has anyone heard of AC down here?" I complained clearly in a bad mood.

"Well my kitty you are in hell" I turned around to see a man in a little red Speedo with horns on his head and a pitchfork by his side as he sat being feed by more little goblins, but these were red. *I swear I saw him in one of my dad's porn's once…* After a few moments of me standing there not quite sure what to do because he just continued eating. He popped a cherry in his mouth that happened to be same color as his Speedo. In just seconds his face started turning a weird blue color. Showing the classic signs of choking and no one was helping him. So what else was I supposed to do? I ran over and gave him the Heimlich remover. After a few try's the cherry flew out and landed in the eye of one of the skulls on the ground. *I should get a cookie for that one* As soon as I let go though I shot back through the tube I came down and landed in front of the goblin. As he writes down, _Saves Satin?_

"You get weirder by the minute doll" he said not looking up at me.

Seconds past, then minutes, and then an hour. Of complete and total silence. When finialy something interesting happened. Someone came trough and landed where I originally popped up. Then finally the goblin spoke.

"Mason Mason Mason, putting gum in that Mandy's hair in the 5th grade was not a good idea"

"Yeah I know, but it was funny and totally worth it" Mason stupidly responded with a snicker of delight. Then the most amazing thing happened. The Goblin pushed a **red button**! What a lucky bastered, he got a red button! And then it got better Mason went flying down the tube I was just in.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. As I did I saw him write down something in his book. _Laughing at another person's misery._ I heard a small click and felt the ground move beneath me. *Oh shit.* I fell again back down to hell. But this time I knew what I landed in..or on. Mason still hasn't moved. He let out a "Oof" before speaking. "Where are we?" I couldn't resist it so I put on a tourist guide smile and pat him on the back. "Welcome to hell Mason!"

"Hey that's my line." I heard the Porno man scream in furry.

"Oops sorry" I said actually meaning it for once in my life. I felt a familiar woosh and there I was sitting on the floor in front of the goblin. *I wonder if he has a name* Who was writing in his book. _Said sorry to Satin?_

"This is getting old doll face." Then for some reason he looked at a strand of hair in front of his face and ran up to me getting very close. "See this! See this! I can't even go grey and I have a grey hair because of you! Aggh!" He sits back down in his chair spinning around really fast I'm guessing to work out the frustration. As he was spinning a little girl popped in holding a cookie. I stood up and went over to his book as he spinned.

"Sally May huh? Can I have your cookie?" I say looking over at her. She didn't respond. "Well that's rude." I pushed the red button and wrote down messily in his book _Doesn't share!_ Just then he stopped spinning and looked over at me wide eyed.

"DID YOU JUST SEND AN 8 YEAR OLD TO HELL?!"

"She doesn't share" I said confused by his anger. He started writing what he just said in his book and got ready to push the button.

"Wait!" I screamed and he stopped. "Can I?" He rolled his eyes moving back so I could. I pushed the button and a hole opened a few feet away from me.

"I really hope I don't see you again."

"Bye Gobby" I said with a snicker and jumped in screaming "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Cannon ball" Hoping I would land on Mason or the small child. I realized the second option wasn't happing though when she passed me in the tube heading back up.


	2. Chapter 2

**((Sorry if this one isn't as intresting I'm kinda just setting up a base for more chapters to come. This is like the information chapter xD But please all comments would be loved :3 Hope to hear from you soon. ^-^ ))**

_Chapter 2: In the city_

A week passed and can I say I'm bored as fuck. I mean Satin didn't assign me anything cool to do. I mean Mason got something fun. He got to bring people to which level of hell they were going to. But nope not me. So I just sat there at the gate were people dropped pissing of Satin by taking his "Welcome to hell" line. I think he was about to punch me when one of his little red goblins walked in the door.

"Master Master! We have a...situation." He yelled running in circles before hitting into Satins leg.

"What is it now Dorsy?" He sighed. I couldn't help but giggle at the goblins name. His mom must have been a cruel goblin..I want to meet her.

"Tony filled his quota, and he is back in hell. Now what do we do?" Dorsy asked hugging Satins leg.

Without a second thought Satin looked over towards me and smiled his smile that he thought made him look sinister but really he just look constipated. "Have Vincent take the girl up and show her the ropes. She's filling Tonys spot." He said still with the constipated smile pointing over at me.

"What?! You can't make me do anything. " I said sitting there with my arms crossed stubbornly. Before I had time to speak again the familiar rush of air came around me. I was expecting to land in front of Gobby but instead I landed in the middle of 5th Avn in New York City. You may ask how I knew I was in New York City? Well simple the people were very angry. (Note to reader: I'm a New Yorker so.) This one guy rear ended someone because he got cut off. *I don't think his assurance is going to pay for that…*

Next to me a voice spoke. "Your right it's not going to, but that's not why we're here." I glanced up to see a guy standing next to me checking his watch. "Oh look, we're right on time" He started walking over to the crash were the two owners of the car were yelling at each other. One threw a punch and the guy went flying into the street landing in front of a car. *Ouch that must not be pleasant* What happened next confused me. The guy walked over to the dead guy. Touched him and then walked away. Who goes up to dead people and touches them?!

"You're not going to help him?" I asked slightly wide eyed. This whole situation confused me.

"I just did, come with me." He said leading me away. *He what's the worst that could happen, I'm dead anyway.* we walked to central park and sat down on a bench.

"So who are you?" I asked as we sat down.

"I'm Vincent, Satins son." He answered; I turned to look at him for the first time actually really seeing what he looks like. He had short brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. *You would think for Satins son he would be more ab-normally dressed*

"I try not to stand out when I come up here ok? Now can I say what I want to say so I can go back down to Hell? It's too cold up here." He said not waiting for me to respond he spoke again. "Since the beginning of time everything has to die. And basically your job is to take the souls out of the people who are going to die before they die. After that they go to the Judgment area were that creature takes care of the rest. Look at that man jogging by, tell me, what do you see?"

I glanced over at the man he was talking about. "I see a scaring experience for any kid those short shots and tank top are not pleasant to see." I said wincing slightly like it was painful. He slapped his forehead and sighed.

"That's not what I meant. Look up a little."

I looked up and that's when I noticed above his head. There were numbers. A clock. It said 1:24:3:58. "What do they stand for?" I said confusion clearly written on my face. This seemed to be happening a lot today..

"The go Years, Days, hours, and minutes. Till the person dies." He responded looking down at me. My eyes widened in horror.

"You're telling me I have to follow people around and wait till they croak? That's horrible!"

"You weren't sent to hell for nothing kid." He stated calmly.

I looked up at him. I'm sure my face was "o_O" "Kid? I'm like your age." I said wanting to get off the topic of dead people for a moment.

"Pssht that's what you think, I'll have you know I'm a few hundred years older. I just look around your age."

I didn't say anymore, for another at least ten minutes before a thought crossed my mind. "Where will I live? Hell or here? And can people see me? And can I like die again, or feel pain?"

"Yes people can see you, and you can crash at my place till you get enough money for a place for yourself. Well you can die again but you would just land in hell most likely. As for the pain I don't think you can feel it as much as humans can but you can."

"You live up here? Why don't you live in hell?" I asked him, I was starting to feel bad all these questions must have sucked. But the less pain thing was cool. *Hehe, now I'm going to want to jump off some really high building to see what happens.*

"I have a place here and hell, since I was born in hell and not condemned to hell I can go were ever I want except Heaven of course." He said ignoring my thoughts. "Now no more questions lets go, we have a 4:30 appointment then we have the rest of the day off from their"

*This should be…interesting..*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
